lordempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mostly Harmful Alliance (pre-reset)
Mostly Harmful Alliance MHA Flag Basic Info Clan Country United States Clan Religion Catholicism Founded June 10, 2010 Founder(s) * Dynasty of Grand Besaid * IYIyth of Caligula Leadership Former Triumvirates * Dynasty of Grand Besaid * IYIyth of Caligula * Squinj of Squonia Former Ministers * Minister of War: AndyDe of Hamiltron * Minister of Growth: Coverzin of Daedalus * Minister of Recruitment: Cody K of Kingston * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Jadoo of Parisia * Minister of Internal Affairs: The Chasm of Ammerland Chaos Statistics Rank N/A Total Cities N/A Total Strength N/A Avg. Strength N/A Status Defunct Details *MHA Forums (Dead Link) *IRC: #LE-MHA Last Updated April 15, 2011 The Mostly Harmful Alliance, also known as MHA, was an American Catholic clan that was founded on June 10, 2010 by Dynasty and IYIyth. It was one of the first clans to have more than three members, the second viscounty ever, the second earldom ever, the first clan to have more than thirty members, and the first Marquessates ever. The MHA returned to the game in mid 2011. Alliance Government The Mostly Harmful Alliance was run by a democratically-elected Triumvirate. The three triumvirs that make up the Triumvirate were elected to three month terms, with one being elected each month. The Triumvirate was in charge of all alliance matters, and could only be overruled by the General Assembly, a direct democratic body consisting of all members. The Triumvirate appointed the five ministers, those of War, Growth, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Recruitment, which helped them to run the clan. The membership also elected a court to handle judicial matters and helped to keep elections running smoothly. Foreign Affairs :See Also: Treaties of the Mostly Harmful Alliance The Mostly Harmful Alliance accepted diplomats to its forums from all clans, and even sent out a few of its own government members as diplomats to foreign clans. The Mostly Harmful Alliance had cordial affairs with almost every clan. The Mostly Harmful Alliance formerly held an optional agression optional defense pact and friendship treaty with the American Trading Group, and optional defense pact with CHAOS. Both treaties held great signifigance. The First American Accords, MHA's treaty with ATG, was the first treaty ever signed and announced in all of Lord Empires. The Harmful Chaos Accords, MHA's treaty with CHAOS, was the second treaty ever signed and announced in all of Lord Empires. Charter :Main Article: Charter of the Mostly Harmful Alliance The Charter of the Mostly Harmful Alliance was the highest legal document in the entire Mostly Harmful Alliance. It prescribed the system of government, and the procedures that the government must adhere to, all the while establishing the alliance as a democratic republic. The Charter was ratified and signed on June 11, 2010 after passing in a poll made on the in-game forums. The current charter is still the original, and was written by Dynasty. Time Line of MHA History *June 10, 2010 - Dynasty and IYIyth officially found the Mostly Harmful Alliance. Dynasty creates the clan in game, and IYIyth sets up the clan's first forums. *June 11, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance ratifies it's first, and current charter, written by Dynasty. *June 11, 2010 - MHA becomes the first ever Viscounty. *June 18, 2010 - Coverzin creates the Mostly Harmful Alliance's first guide to Lord Empires *June 18, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance breaks twenty members. *June 19, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance adopts it's first flag, created by Dynasty and Jadoo. *June 20, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance holds it's first ever elections. IYIyth, Dynasty, and Jadoo were elected as the clan's first Triumvirate; El Presidente was elected as the clan's first court officer; Cody K was elected as the clan's first Minister of Recruitment; Zakharov was elected as the clan's first Minister of Internal Affairs. *June 22, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance becomes the second ever Earldom. *June 25, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance becomes the biggest clan in all of Lord Empires. *June 26, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliane upgrades to better forums thanks to Jadoo and Toffe. *June 28, 2010 - Coverzin is appointed by the Triumvirate as the Mostly Harmful Alliance's first Minister of Growth *June 30, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance signs the First American Accords with the American Trading Group. This is the Mostly Harmful Alliance's first treaty ever and Lord Empire's first treaty ever. *July 15, 2010 - AndyDe is appointed by the Triumvirate as the Mostly Harmful Alliance's first Minister of War *July 21, 2010 - Squinj wins the second triumvir election, and succeeds Jadoo. *July 28, 2010 - Jadoo is appointed by the Triumvirate as the Mostly Harmful Alliance's first Minister of Foreign Affairs *August 7, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance signs the Harmful Chaos Accords with CHAOS. This is the Mostly Harmful Alliance's second treaty ever and Lord Empire's second treaty ever. *August 13, 2010 - The Mostly Harmful Alliance becomes the first ever Marquessates. *August 19, 2010 - The Chasm is appointed by the Triumvirate as the Mostly Harmful Alliance's second Minister of Internal Affairs *August 26, 2010 - Dynasty wins the third triumvir election, and is re-elected to a second term. *October 26, 2010 - The de facto break up of Mostly Harmful Alliance Category:Mostly Harmful Alliance Category:Clans